Image processing is becoming increasingly more important and utilized as data (such as word processing documents, pictorial images, etc.) is being scanned and/or stored in various electronic mediums. Image processing for document imaging applications is traditionally handled by fixed-function Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs). In particular, programmable approaches (e.g., Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs), Digital Signal Processors (DSPs), etc.) have not offered the price/performance required for these applications. Moreover, the lack of scalable approaches meant that the products across the different performance segments could not be standardized on a common platform.